Characters in World of Goo
There are several characters in the video game World of Goo. However, most of these characters only appear in one level and do not play important roles in the overall story. Recurring Characters The Sign Painter The Sign Painter, also known by the username SignPaintr4evr, the alias The Telescope Operator, and the alternate punctuation of signpainter, is an omnipresent, yet unseen character who loves to leave signs behind. Save for Going Up, the Sign Painter's signs can be found in every level of World of Goo, however there is a largely visible diagram of how to complete the level written on a wooden sign implying it was from the Sight Painter. These signs contain useful advice, humorous information or text that advances the storyline. The Sign Painter typically uses old, wooden signs. However, in Chapter 4 and "My Virtual World of Goo Corporation" he gives information via computer terminals instead, which display his messages digitally. In Grape Vine Virus he displays a unique sign: Red with a picture of a Launch Goo. The Sign Painter may also be the mysterious "Architect" from the unreleased Chapter 6. Sign Painter sign.jpg|A typical Sign Painter sign's last words Customers The customers are a group of unnamed people who appear in many cut scenes, as well as the trailer for the game, but never in any levels. The customers are always seen to be excited about the World of Goo Corporation or their products (such as Product Z). Unlike most other characters in the game, they appear to be roughly drawn and crudely animated. Product Z billboard.jpg|Customers and a Product Z advertisement MOM MOM first appears far off in the background of the level Ode to the Bridge Builder. If you click on her, she will introduce herself as MOM. As the game continues, MOM is occasionally seen, always in the background of a level. In the penultimate level of Chapter 4, MOM's Computer, the player finally meets MOM, who this time appears as a large, white computer window. Through a warm-hearted (somewhat disturbing) conversation with MOM, she reveals herself to be a spambot, whose function is to send everyone who used to visit the Information Superhighway ads and other unwanted e-mails. MOM.jpg|MOM's interface in MOM's Computer Chapter 1 Characters Fisty Fisty is a strange frog character featured in the level Fisty's Bog. A Black Goo structure emerges from his mouth, resembling a tongue. According to the Sign Painter, Fisty "swore he would never be like those tadpoles that grow up and shoot colored gems out of their mouths", referring to the video game known as . Kyle Gabler said that Fisty had been in many early advertisements for the game, and has somehow became one of the most popular characters in World of Goo. His relationship with another frog named Misty is unknown, but was clued in Chapter 3, that Fisty had "...thought he saw someone and hoped they could be friends." Fisty is popularly known as the mascot for World of Goo and a major representative of 2D Boy's collective mascots. Fisty's Bog.png|Fisty in Fisty's Bog Chapter 2 Characters The Beauty Generator The Beauty Generator is a large and mysterious landmark, and only seen in Chapter 2. She is clearly visible on the Chapter 2 map screen, and many of the levels in this chapter take place on her. In the final level of Chapter 2, Genetic Sorting Machine, she is woken up by the Small Beauty Goo injections to her forehead and revealed to have enough energy to power the entire world. Beautystatue.png|The unused Beauty Generator Chapter 3 Characters The Burning Man The Burning Man is a large red machine found only in its debut level, Burning Man. It is an obstacle, as it is blocking the pipe. The player must use Red Goo and Bombs to deal with this problem. Its gender is not known, but the game describes it as "he". This character was one of the first ever revealed by 2D Boy, appearing in numerous trailers for the game, through its exact role was not revealed. Burning Man.png|The Burning Man Misty Misty is a large, presumably dead frog, found in the level Misty's Long Bony Road. Her role in the level is similar to that of Fisty—the Goo Balls begin in Misty's mouth, and must build a bridge to the pipe on the other side of the level. Fisty has seen Misty from afar and has hoped they could be friends. It is unknown if Misty is simply dead or is only "half dead" like Skull Goo. Misty's Long Bony Road.png|Misty in her debut level Robots The robots are found only in their debut level, You Have To Explode The Head. There are three of them, two of which have been scrapped for parts, and one of which is still intact. Its head rotation speed will slowly change from slow to fast and will pop any goo it touches, save for the Sticky Bomb. In Deliverance, when the Undelete Pill disturbs the liquid you may see a robot in the background. You Have To Explode The Head.png|The only intact robot from You Have To Explode The Head Chapter 4 Characters Alice cosmicGrrrl!, known better by the nickname Alice, only appears in her debut level, Alice and Bob and the Third Party. Alice is evidently in a monitored conversation with Bob, in Virtual Buddy Chat Room #5. The Bright Green Goo flying out of her mouth and into Bob's ear and back most likely symbolizes the flow of data between them. Bob laconicCrusadr13, better known by the nickname Bob, debuts in Alice and Bob and the Third Party, which also features Alice. After this level, Bob nor Alice are never seen again. But during the level, they are in Virtual Buddy Chat Room #5, a monitored conversation. Bob has very large ears, large enough to fit a Block Goo in them. His ears also function as a means of catching the level's Goo and transporting it back to Alice. Alice and Bob.jpg|Alice and Bob in their chat room The servers The servers are found in the level The Server Farm. The level itself takes place on one large server, with many other servers in the background. The servers look like disturbing humanoids with white, glowing eyes, without a nose or mouth. The large server seen in The Server Farm looks like a farmer (Overalls), hence the name of the level. The main server is said to come with a "99.9% stability guarantee," but can actually tip over quite easily. This parodies the weasel words and glitches that occur with many servers. Servers.jpg|The servers from The Server Farm * Category:World of Goo